Abstract: This project is concerned with investigating the cell-to-cell contacts and the internal organization of the synaptic membranes in the retina, using the freeze-fracturing technique. Experiments are also designed which may help to understand the functional significance of the intramembranous differentiations disclosed by freeze-fracturing in the photoreceptor cell synapses, and their role in the events of synaptic transmission.